Doctors in Babylon 6
Doctors at Babylon 6 General Some of you possibly followed the information flow during the Genesis and Endeavor sale. Therefore the following information are partly familiar to you. Nevertheless, I have to be honest to you, there are also a lot of speculation within the next paragraphs. Therefore i please you not to be upset if the reality inside the finsihed game will be differ from the description here. The official statements were unfortunately anything but credible in some cases. areas of responsibility '''We are assumeing that a space station will have similar areas like a planetary hospital. At least if it has the appropriate modules installed. Currently we know the possible applications only from the Genesis and the Endeavor sales: *Treatment of patients (due to diseases) *Administration of drugs to improve performance (higher G-forces withstanding) *cybernetic replacement of missing limbs and other body parts (eyes, for example) *general operations (eg to heal wounds) *Spawning of heavily injured or people from lifepods *Tests of new drugs on living organisms (maybe people but most likely animals) *Rehabilitation - possibly *Quarantine - possibly Many of these points are still not confirmed yet. But motivated by the informations which have been given to the community, we would like to implement those possibilities at the space station. So, let us tell you something about these areas. '''Medical department '''We proceed on the assumption we will at least four medical departments on the space station, taking into account that all four of them are of less numbers in personnel structure like the technology or safety departments. Nevertheless, al of them will make their contribution. During the development of the game and the lessons learned from operating these departments, wee will increase the capabilities of those areas which are of high value and we will decrease those capabilities which are of lower value. '''Emergency doctors This division will consist of two to four players and have the task to carry out rescue missions outside the station, eg on a Cutlas Red. Main effort will be to find and rescue players (maybe also NPCs) who are in an emergency situation outside Babylon 6. They will conduct first responder procedures in order to stabilize those persons and transport them to the station for further treatment. *tasks: *#treatment of patients on board of ships inside the Babylon 6 sector, who are not able to fly to the station on their own, *#recovery of lifeboats *#rescue of Astronauts (people who have made a spacewalk and then drifting in space) *#entering of quarantined vessels and providing any kind of assistance (eg medical overalls) '''Internists 'The personnel appointed to this department treat, similar to physicians on a Genesis, regular illnesses and injuries, such as medication. In addition, we classify in general the degree of severity of an infection from harmless to epidemi. *tasks *#treatment of patients *#testing of drugs *#diagnosis of diseases *#medication '''Surgeons' Compareable with those doctors on an Endeavor. They take care about the precision mechanical tasks like surgeons, replacement of limbs etc. Like the Orion tractor-beam operator is responsible to fractionalize asteroids carefully (in case of gas inclusions), the surgeons are responsible for aneurysms and other unpleasant physical hazards. *tasks: *#surgecal operations *#amputations *#reanimation *#implementation of cybernetics Specialist physicians These physicians are more significant than those on the Endeavor. This is mainly based on their double headed function. First function is the general medical function and second is the researche function. However, due to a lack of information this is purely theoretical. Nevertheless, it would be the logical conclusion of the already known features. It is highly likely these kind of doctors are present on space stations and planets to conduct long-term treatments. *tasks: *#disease treatment *#rehabilitation treatment of prostheses *#development of vaccines and therapies *#long-term treatment of radiation damage Equipment of medical departments In general, the departments will have a lot of technical equipment in order to fullfill their respective duties. Of course, the final amount of equipment, layout and purpose ist not known yet, but it would be the only logical and particularly immersive way of development. And at least, this is one of the main attentions which CIG tries to achieve. *Emergency doctors **Cutlass Red **operating tables **space suits **possibly epidemics protection equipment *Internists **basic medical equipment (syringes, scanners, etc.) **operating tables **NPC support **storage for medications *Surgeons **surgical instruments **clinical clean rooms for operations **NPC support **storage for biological and kybernetical implants ant prosthesis *Specialist physicians **quarantine-utensiles (storaged isolated from the rest of the station and, if needed, capable to split off the storage) **special equipment for treatment and to take samples **quarantine protection suit **storage for bio-hazardous material **NPC support Limits of the medical department *Players who are appointed to this department must treat every patient who is badly injured, as long as it is not become a risk towards the station and the population *without the permission of the patient there will no treatment *pirates, outlaws and fraction hostile attituded players must treated like everyone else *it is not allowed to hand over medications towards players or NPCs if you do not have their permission or if they are not instructed about the effect of the medications *epidemic suspected players or NPCs have to be treated outside the station *players or NPCs who are suspicius must be put in quarantine. Also the effected area of the station have to be put in quarantine. *bio-hazardous naterial, samples etc. must be stored in safe areas which are declared as bio-hazardous storages. It is prohibited to bring those materials to other departments of the station. For sure, currently we can not be certain if these plans are applicable, however, there are also no indications contrary to it. All of the abovementioned facts and theories are derived from the concept sales of the Cutlass Red, Genesis and the Endeavor.